Christmas Party
by MafiaMisa
Summary: Reborn has an interesting game planned for the latest Vongola Christmas Party, but he's lacking players. Leon and Hibird will just have to do then.  Christmas gift for Village-Hidden-In-The-Music
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, but damn would it be fun if I did. . .

* * *

><p>The Vongola Christmas party was in full swing. Laughing, drinking, talking, arguing. . . It was quite lively despite the fact that a few people (i.e. Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, and Ryohei) were missing. Now, to describe the basic layout of the room:<p>

Gokudera was fangi-I mean, talking to Tsuna by the refreshments table

Hibari was brooding in a corner with Hibird on his shoulder.

Mukuro was getting some sweets from the aforementioned refreshments table with Chrome, occasionally stirring up trouble.

Fuuta was talking to Bianchi as they sipped on a glass of sparkling grape juice.

Lambo was snoring away in a corner. Every once in a while the cow-child could be heard imploring the Furby graps not to nom on his toes.

Misa was talking to Naomi (who was occasionally sneaking glances at Hibird) as she balanced Reborn on her head. That baby was always making _someone_ into an ass-cushion.

Said baby had on his usual adorable smirk as he checked his watch. Yep, it was about time.

"Everyone, it's time to exchange gifts," he announced to the room.

Well, that was all well and good except no one knew who to give their gifts to. Reborn decided that they would do a secret santa thing this year, but he had everyone buy their gifts before picking a name. Something about it being good training for their instincts. . .

He jumped down and began walking around the room, holding his hat out to everyone, "The person's name you pick from the hat is whose gift you'll get."

Everyone did as they were bid and proceeded to the presents table to pick up their gift. After the bustle and confusion was over (no one getting bit to death by Hibari, thankfully, though Tsuna did pick up a few paper cuts), Reborn had them all sit in a circle as they opened their presents. Everyone had received pretty safe presents (scarfs, gloves, gift cards, etc.).

Everyone, that is, but Hibari and Misa.

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death," the Namimori prefect growled as he chased a chuckling pineapple out of the house. It'd been bad enough that he'd drawn his name, but _pineapple print thongs?_ Who in their right mind would give that as a gift at this kind of secret santa party? Then again, no one had accused the illusionist of being in his right mind.

"Drugs?" Misa blinked down at the two white pills she held in her hand. "I know you're a mafioso, Reborn, but don't you think this is taking it a bit too far?" He merely tipped down his fedora, now safely back on his head, in reply.

"Now that everyone has opened their gifts, it's time for the games."

Everyone's minds drifted back to the onyx-eyed mafioso's previous "games". Tsuna visibly paled and looked on the verge of passing out.

"We'll be playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. The name you just drew is who you'll be going in the closet with. Chrome and I are excluded from the game on account of us not drawing a name."

Lies. Chrome had drawn Lambo's name, but as long as Reborn wasn't going to bring it up, neither was she.

"Hie! But, I drew Gokudera's name!"

"Juudaime, this way no one will be violating you!"

"If you argue, Dame-Tsuna, I'll make you do it _and_ tell Kyoko."

Tsuna was looking a little queasy at the prospect of Kyoko finding out. You have bigger fish to fry, little Tuna. . .Like, say, your loyal fanboy-er, guarddog?

"I drew Bianchi-nee's name." Fuuta was smiling as usual. Wait, was that a hint of pervertedness. . .? Nah, couldn't be! After all, this is Fuuta de la Stella we're talking about here. It's not like being possessed by Mukuro had any effect on his mental state.

"I drew Reborn's name. Who did you draw, Naomi?" Misa looked over at her friend's slip of paper.

"I got Hibari." she was occupied with petting Hibird. The yellow canary had decided he'd rather stay cuddled up in Naomi's black hair than watch his master beat the juice out of the pineapple.

"Looks like we don't have to participate. YES!" Misa grinned and did a little fist pump as Naomi giggled at her.

That's when she felt it. Reborn was smirking. The golden-browned haired girl slowly turned around, her glasses glinting in the light, to stare at the baby.

He was indeed smirking.

With his fedora tipped down.

Oh dear.

"I thought something like this might happen, so I planned ahead."

_"Of course, you did."_ Misa thought bitterly. Damn intelligent child hitman. . .

"Hibird and Leon will be taking the place of their humans."

Misa gave him a "wtf" look. "That's a little risqué - even for you, Reborn."

He continued smirking. "Those pills I gave you allow any animal to become human for an hour."

Misa looked at the pills still in her hand, then to Leon. Then she looked to Naomi and Hibird. Misa comtemplated whether her desire to see human (and undoubtedly sexy) versions of the animals outweighed her sense that this was morally wrong.

"Let's do this shit."

Apparently it did. Reborn took one of the pills and gave it to Leon, who happily ate it. Misa handed the other to Naomi.

"This isn't going to kill him is it?" she looked worried.

"Of course not!" Misa reassured her friend. She actually had no idea, but she sure as hell wasn't going to say that.

The milk chocolate skinned girl hesitantly handed the pill to Hibird who was happy to take anything to girl offered to him. Both animals were put in the middle of the small circle as everyone watched them.

And, watched them.

. . .and watched them.

Chrome blinked. Wasn't something supposed to be happening?

No sooner had the purple haired girl thought that than the animals were engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke.

Tsuna blanched upon seeing it. Why was it always pink?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: The beginning of a Christmas present for Village-Hidden-In-The-Music~! :D I was gonna finish it tonight, but I'm tired. -.- The crack is lacking from this. . .

In case you're wondering, I'll be closing the pole for Guilty Pleasures on the 27th. Then, I'll write the new chapter(s) for that. As for If Only I Could. . .Well, if only I could consolidate my thoughts as to how that should go.

Oh yeah, FuutaxBianchi is my favorite pairing (don't ask why), and lately RebornxHibari has become my second favorite. Those are completely irrelevant facts, but meh *shrug* And, why don't they have Leon as a character if they have Hibird? TT_TT


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The smoke cleared to reveal two male figures. Yellow feathers and iridescent green scales floated about them, and slowly touched the ground.<p>

The one on the left had sunshine yellow hair that messily fell about his face, flipping up at the ends. His skin was milky white and flawless. Beneath that skin was firm, lean muscle. A small smile graced his features. The boy fixed his innocent black eyes on Naomi who had her back to him, a small nosebleed coming from her nose and an imperceptibe blush rapidly spreading across her milk chocolate skin.

The boy on the right, however, had Tsuna-like spiky black hair laced in electric green. He too was muscular, but his muscle wasn't quite as pronounced as Hibird's. The skin which stretched over this muscle was flawless as well, but sun kissed. A secretive smirk played across his lips as he rested his golden eyes on Misa.

Misa, unlike Naomi, was unable to take her eyes off Leon, and her nose was bleeding profusely. If someone didn't get a bucket soon, she might die of blood loss. Hell, she already felt light-headed!

Oh yeah, did I mention that the two boys were without clothing? Because they were.

The shock of seeing the two animals suddenly turn human - and naked at that! - had caused the Vongola Tenth to pass out. He was naturally being attended to by a freaking out fanb-I mean, Gokudera.

Bianchi and Chrome left the room to find them some clothes, Fuuta trailing behind them.

Lambo was still drooling over in the corner.

Reborn was smirking in approval of his handiwork. After another minute of his triumphant smirking, he kicked Misa in the head to knock her out of her shock. It worked, and the girl blushed deeply as she squeaked and turned around. Leon's smirk grew.

Hibird, however, looked confusedly at Naomi. He couldn't figure out why she was all the way over there when she'd been holding him just a moment before. And, why was her nose bleeding when she wasn't hurt?

The bird-turned-human walked over to her and sat beside her_ very closely_, so close their hips touched. Then he cuddled her arm and, rubbing his head on her shoulder affectionately, made a little humming sound. It was similar to the trill he would give when pleased when he was a bird.

Her heart sped up and she tried to fumble away, but he had a good grip on her. It would seem he was intent upon showering her in affection.

Misa _could've_ helped her, but where's the fun in that? She just laughed. Luckily for the milk chocolate skinned girl getting her arm molested by Hibird, Bianchi and the others decided that was the right moment to return with the clothes.

It was tough prying Hibird away from Naomi, but one whiff of Bianchi's poison cooking and the boy got the point. He got dressed with the saddest expression on his face.

Leon, though, seemed content to tease Misa from across the room. Flaunting his stuff as he dressed, smirking all the while.

Damn, cocky bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Haha, late chapter is late. . .I'll finish this story, I swear! I just want it to be good, so I won't upload a chapter until I'm satisfied. This one and the last one were mostly filler-ish though. Next will be the closet scene when Naomi and Hibird get some private time~. Are you excited, Chibi-tan~?

Oh yeah, and the poll for Guilty Pleasures is closed. I'll be updating that story next. It's too bad Stripper didn't win. . .I might write it anyways just because I like the idea. :P I have this whole little plot for it, too! *0*


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were dressed, the girl's nosebleeds were stopped, and it was finally time to get some people in that closet. Naomi and Hibird were up first. Of course, Hibird had no problem with this; he happily walked to the closet. The black-haired girl, on the other hand, was nervous to be trapped in a small space for seven minutes with an incredibly cute boy who was formerly a bird. Luckily she had her friend Misa here to help her!

"Fuck and kiss you both at the same time~!" the bespectacled girl sang out as she pushed Noami to the closet, ignoring the girl's protests (though she did laugh at Misa). Misa may be many things, but stupid was not one of them. It was stupid to defy Reborn. Besides, this was sure to be interesting~!

~.~.~ Inside the closet ~.~.~

It was dark in the closet, the only light coming from the crack under the door. The space wasn't very big, obviously, but Naomi moved a little further in and sat with her back to the wall. She pushed aside the coats brushing on her face and dug around in her pockets. She didn't find any of her game devices, and no wonder. She'd left them at home at the request of Reborn.

"Dammit," the girl said as she leaned her head on her legs. She suddenly jumped and screamed. What the hell was that on her arm? She scrambled to get away.

"Hibird! Naomi!" the unknown creature cuddled her arm. She stopped her scrambling and petted his head.

"Don't do that, Hibird, you scared me!" she laughed.

This was kinda nice. Just sitting here with Hibird (now that he was fully clothed), and damn was his hair soft! She could pet it for days! And the way he kept humming contentedly and rubbing her arm. . .

Naomi blushed. He was really close to her. He was really cute and sweet. She kinda liked him.

Hibird suddenly crawled onto her lap, and she tried to shove him off and scramble away. She found, however, that she was trapped. Her hands were on his chest, and he held them in his own. They were warm.

"Naomi," she shivered to hear him whisper her name in her ear. "Aishiteru."

And he kissed her. Slow and sweet. The brown-eyed girl was in shock, and therefore unresponsive. After a few seconds, her brain caught up with her. Slowly closing her eyes, Naomi kissed back - tentative and unsure.

Sweet, soft, everything a first kiss should be, but it had to end.

"TIME'S - oh, I didn't realize you were busy." Misa giggled and winked at them. Naomi blushed deeply, though it couldn't be seen on her dark skin. Hibird sensed it was time to go, so he picked Naomi up and walked out of the closet. His feathers weren't at all ruffled by Misa's comments. He'd lived with Bird and Mukuro for a while, after all.

"What the hell, Hibird? Put me down!" Naomi yelled, trying to wiggle out of his arms. This wasn't very comfortable for her. She could just _feel_ Reborn and Bianchi's smirks.

Hibird obliged, though. But, like all things, there was a catch. He set her down on his lap as he sat on the couch. Wrapping his arms arms aorund her, he continued to hum happily.

Naomi tried to squirm away. She didn't hate the affection, but. . .Screw it, she laid her head on his shoulder and pet his hair. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> *dejectedly pokes mushrooms* I think I messed up your character. . .Ah, well, I hope you liked it, Chibi-tan!

Saruko: hehe, sorry~. You'll just have to take that up with Chibi-tan (a.k.a. Naomi)~. I'm glad you like him, though!


End file.
